This application is requesting funds for the support of a F.A>S>E>B> Summer Research Conference on "Hepatic Regeneration and Carcinogenesis: Molecular and Cellular Pathways" to be held in Snowmass Village, Colorado from July 12 to July 17, 1992. The purpose of the meeting is to integrate the rapidly accumulating information on growth factor control of normal hepatocyte proliferation with the enormous amount of new data being obtained in the fields of chemical and viral hepatic carcinogenesis. The meeting will cover topics on: 1) growth factors in liver regeneration and carcinogenesis; 2) signal transduction and early gene expression during hepatocyte proliferation; 3) genetic therapy in the liver; 4) hepatic stem cells and cell lineages; 5) viruses and heptocarcinogenesis; 6) oncogenes/tumor suppressor genes and hepatocarcinogenesis; 7) transgenic animal models in liver carcinogenesis; and 8) liver tumor promotion. This conference should be of primary interest to scientists working in the area of hepatocellular carcinogenesis. Additionally, scientists interested in growth factor control of normal and malignant hepatocyte proliferation as well as scientists involved in toxicological and regulatory aspects of liver cancer as an endpoint in carcinogenesis bioassays would benefit from attending this meeting.